


Zwycięstwo

by Seirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin/pseuds/Seirin
Summary: Czym jest zwycięstwo odzierające ludzkość ze złudzeń, że za niezmierzonym horyzontem istnieje prawdziwa wolność? Czym jest zwycięstwo, które kosztowało tak wiele? Zwycięstwo, które sprawia triumfatorom tak przenikliwy ból... Nieznośne pytania wiszą w powietrzu, bezlitośnie domagając się odpowiedzi od przygniecionego rzeczywistością umysłu./ Po 90 roz. mangi. LevixHanji





	Zwycięstwo

\- Eeeeerwin, potrzebny mi większy budżet. Przy naszej obecnej ilości aparatury zbadanie zawartości tych próbek zajmie całe wieki! - Hanji z impetem walnęła obiema dłońmi o biurko generała Korpusu Zwiadowców. W jej brązowych oczach jak zwykle tliła się determinacja i podekscytowanie.  
Erwin z niewzruszonym spokojem podniósł wzrok na pułkownik znad stosu dokumentów.  
\- Hanji, rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie i doceniam twoją chęć poznawczą, ale mówiłem ci już trzy razy, że budżet na ten rok jest dopięty na ostatni guzik i nie jestem w stanie w tej sprawie nic zrobić.  
\- Erwin, ja MUSZĘ mieć dodatkowy mikroskop. Nie mógłbyś obciąć budżetu Levia na herbatę, czy coś?  
Potężne brwi Erwina nieznacznie się uniosły na tę sugestię, lecz zanim zdołał udzielić swojej podwładnej kolejnej odpowiedzi, drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie.  
\- Pani Hanji! Jest pani natychmiast potrzebna w laboratorium! Mamy pierwsze analizy śliny Chicachirona! – rozpoczął natychmiastowy meldunek zdyszany Moblit, który po chwili się opamiętał i złożył dłoń w salucie Zwiadowców. – Panie generale, przepraszam najmocniej za to wtargnięcie.  
\- Analizujesz… ślinę tytanów? – Na twarzy Erwina pojawiła się lekka konsternacja.  
Hanji wyprostowała się dumnie, unosząc w teatralnym geście palec wskazujący.  
\- Oczywiście! Wykazanie różnic i podobieństw w ślinie tytanów może mieć ogromne znaczenie w naszych badaniach!  
\- Tak, tylko gdyby była pani ostrożniejsza przy zdobywaniu próbek – zaczął mamrotać pod nosem Moblit z bardzo zmęczoną miną.  
\- Przecież jestem ostrożna! A zresztą… – Hanji posłała swojemu zastępcy szeroki uśmiech. – …na wszelki wypadek mam ciebie!  
Na twarzy niższego rangą żołnierza pojawił się grymas smutku.  
\- Już nie, pani Hanji.  
\- Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie, Hanji – dodał jak zawsze stanowczym głosem Erwin.  
\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana.  
Stopniowo biel ściany zaczęła przyjmować ciemnozieloną barwę. Dotychczas ostre kontury otaczających ją mebli stawały się coraz bardziej zamazane. Delikatny szmer rozmów rekrutów dotąd dobiegający zza drzwi zanikał pośród dziwnego szumu.  
_Następnym generałem Korpusu Zwiadowców będziesz ty, Hanji Zoe. Zostawiam Korpus Zwiadowców w twoich rękach._  
Potężna eksplozja. Śmiercionośny płomień wypełniający całą dostępną przestrzeń. Uczucie duszności i paniki. Bolesne pchnięcie w plecy. Opadanie w morzu piekielnego żywiołu. Pośród wybuchu oślepiającego światła jego twarz. Jak zawsze pełna troski i zmartwienia.  
Świadomość teraźniejszości powoli wypełniła jej umysł, mocno ściskając ją za gardło.  
Moblita już nie ma…  
_Pozwólmy mu odejść…_  
Tak samo jak Erwina.  
Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy… Oko. Jedną ręką dotknęła gładkiej przepaski zakrywającej jej lewy pusty oczodół. Pamiątkę dnia, kiedy Korpus Zwiadowców odniósł zwycięstwo.  
\- Zwycięstwo – powtórzyła na głos własne myśli, po czym cicho się zaśmiała.  
Misja Zwiadowców została wypełniona. Wiedzieli już, kim byli tytani. Poznali prawdziwą tożsamość Tytana-Bestii. Odkryli przyczyny istnienia tego popieprzonego porządku świata.  
Że za stadem otaczających ich potworów kryje się cała armia kolejnych wrogów.  
Bardziej przerażających, okrutnych i bezlitosnych niż tytani.  
Ludzi.  
Od dawna miała dosyć ciągłego poruszania się po omacku po tym stale skąpanym w ciemności labiryncie zdającym się nie mieć wyjścia. A teraz czuła się jakby ktoś zdecydowanie za szybko zapalił światło, które zamiast cieszyć oczy po ciągłym błądzeniu tylko oślepiało, otumaniając resztę zmysłów.  
Po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna nie miała odpowiedzi na pytanie „co dalej?”. I, co jeszcze bardziej ją przerażało, nie miała sił, aby zmusić się do kolejnego poszukiwania.  
Całe jej ciało opanowało odrętwienie.  
Już nigdy nie usłyszy pełnego wyrzutu i zmartwienia okrzyku: „Pani Haaanji, nie!!!”.  
Już nigdy nie ujrzy tego wypełnionego jednoczesnym niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem spojrzenia w odpowiedzi na jej kolejne laboratoryjne zachcianki.  
Nigdy już nie spotka tak lojalnego i oddanego zastępcy ceniącego ją bardziej od własnego życia.  
Nigdy już nie stanie obok człowieka będącego dla niej symbolem nadziei ludzkości.  
Służąc od tak dawna w Korpusie Zwiadowców, była przygotowana na kolejne spadające ciosy.  
Jednak nigdy dotąd rany nie pojawiły się jednocześnie w dwóch tak samo czułych miejscach.  
Nagle poczuła, jak silna ręka lekko ujmuje jej dłoń. Nieznacznie odwróciła głowę, natychmiast napotykając przenikliwe spojrzenie szaroniebieskich oczu.  
\- Masz mi to za złe? – Jego głos był pozornie obojętny, jednak znała go zbyt dobrze, aby nie wychwycić autentycznego zmartwienia skrytego pod powłoką iluzorycznego spokoju.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – odpowiedziała cicho. Sama się zdziwiła, jak jej głos był zachrypnięty, jakby nie używała go od bardzo dawnego czasu.  
\- Że nie wybrałem Erwina. – W jego oczach tlił się smutek i zmęczenie. Te same emocje, które trawiły ją samą od powrotu do stolicy. Lecz u niego dostrzegła coś więcej. Lęk. Przed kolejnym głosem potępienia. I chociaż Levi miał opinię świata głęboko w poważaniu wiedziała, że jej zdanie miało dla niego znaczenie.  
\- Nie – odparła krótko. – Erwin wyznaczył do podjęcia tej decyzji ciebie. A więc twoja decyzja jest tożsama z jego wyborem – dodała zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Więc czemu mi nic nie mówisz, tylko sama miętolisz to wszystko w tym swoim przerośniętym mózgu?  
Na twarzy Hanji pojawił się słaby uśmiech.  
\- Jestem czternastym generałem Korpusu Zwiadowców, nie mogę kwilić jak mała, nieporadna dziewczynka, niemogąca sobie poradzić z otaczającą ją rzeczywistością.  
\- Nawet największy herszt miewa napady sraczki, wiesz? – odparł z grobową miną najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości.  
Nie miała nastroju na żarty, jednak ten głupi komentarz, tak bardzo w stylu Levia, sprawił, że mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem. I gdy tylko się uspokoiła, z jej ust padły trzy krótkie słowa:  
\- Brakuje mi ich.  
W jego szaroniebieskich oczach pojawiło się na raz bardzo wiele emocji. Ciepło. Współczucie. Zacięcie. Siła postanowienia. I kilka innych odcieni, których nie była w stanie nazwać, pomimo faktu, że znała go tak dobrze.  
Jego kciuk zaczął lekko gładzić wnętrze jej dłoni.  
\- Erwin… Miał taki spokojny wyraz twarzy – kontynuowała, w jakiś dziwny sposób zachęcona milczącą postawą Levia do dalszych zwierzeń, chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej pragnęła pozostać w odmętach własnych myśli. – Na swój sposób nawet mu zazdroszczę. Nie musi już iść dłużej tę drogą. Chciałeś mu tego oszczędzić, prawda? To on był nadzieją ludzkości na zmianę porządku tego świata. Lecz musiał za to zapłacić własną duszą – westchnęła ciężko. – Ten ból, który czują wszyscy Zwiadowcy, świadomość życia na stosie martwych ciał poległych towarzyszów, jemu dokuczał najbardziej. Jednak poświęcił wszystko, co miał, aby ludzkość po raz pierwszy w swojej historii zwyciężyła. I wiem, że musimy zrobić wszystko, aby jego wola była nadal wypełniania… - Zaśmiała się sucho. – Erwin to naprawdę niesamowity gość, nawet jak już go nie ma, nie jesteś stanie sprzeciwić się jego rozkazom, nawet jak cała twoja dusza krzyczy, że ma dość. O, zrymowało mi się nawet. Gadam, jak potłuczona, wiem. – Zaśmiała się raz jeszcze. Gorycz coraz bardziej dominowała w jej głosie. – I ktoś taki jak ja ma dowodzić teraz Zwiadowcami? Chwilami się zastanawiam, czy Moblit dobrze zrobił…  
Jak tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, poczuła, że dotychczas delikatny chwyt Levia przybrał na sile. Chwilę później mężczyzna przyciągnął ją blisko siebie, tak, że niemal stykali się nosami.  
\- Nigdy tak nie mów. – Jego wzrok był nieugięty jak stal. – Płacz, przeklinaj Erwina, mnie, cały ten popieprzony świat, rzuć to wszystko w cholerę. Ale nigdy nie kwestionuj wyboru Moblita. Obrażasz w ten sposób jego pamięć. Ten chłopak zrobił to, w co wierzył. Wierzył, że ten świat nie może istnieć bez ciebie.  
Hanji zamilkła na chwilę, ignorując wilgoć kumulującą się w kąciku jej oka.  
\- Dupek z ciebie, kurduplu. Nie ułatwiasz mi nic, wiesz?  
\- Jeśli to sprawi, że już nie będziesz mówić takich zasranych głupot, to dobrze – odparł krótko, po czym lekko ujął jej jak zawsze nieporządnego kucyka i przyłożył jej głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej, obejmując ją jednocześnie drugą ręką.  
Hanji odwzajemniła gest, z przyjemnością wsłuchując się w jego stabilne bicie serca.  
\- A ty? –spytała po chwili.  
\- Co ja?  
\- Uważasz, że będę w stanie zastąpić Erwina?  
\- Nikt nie musi zastępować Erwina. Będziesz sobą, Hanji. To całkowicie wystarczy.  
Te słowa sprawiły, że w jednej chwili po jej ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Ból i smutek wciąż tkwiły głęboko w jej sercu, jednak to przerażające odrętwienie zniknęło. Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, i objęła go mocniej.  
Pierwsze promienie słońca przeniknęły średniej grubości kotarę, wypełniając pokój miękką łuną świtu. Przez lekko uchylone okno dostał się lekki powiew rześkiego oddechu lata. Nadchodził nowy dzień. Kolejny dar, który należało szczególnie pielęgnować w imieniu poległych tysięcy. Owoc triumfu ludzkości, pachnący jednocześnie wyzwoleniem i śmiercią, przypominający, że za tydzień, za miesiąc, a być może za rok lub jeszcze dłużej, rozpocznie się nowa wojna, być może jeszcze bardziej przerażająca od poprzedniej… 

***

__

__

_Czym jest zwycięstwo odzierające ludzkość ze złudzeń, że za niezmierzonym horyzontem istnieje prawdziwa wolność?_  
_Czym jest zwycięstwo okupione tak obficie krwią?_  
_Czym jest zwycięstwo sprawiające triumfatorom tak przenikliwy ból?_  
…  
…  
…  
_Przyszłością._


End file.
